Memory Errors
by Grey Cho
Summary: Selalu ada yang terasa kurang dalam ingatan ini. [AU-AR]


D Gray Man © Katsura Hoshino

(I don't take credit for the original content)

AR

Dedicated to Ai

Allen's POV

 **Memory Errors**

Ada yang kurang.

Aku selalu merasa ada yang kurang dari hidupku dan ini aneh. Aku menjalani hidup biasa yang bisa dibilang bahagia. Aku memiliki keluarga yang selalu mendukungku dari desa sana. Mereka yang mengizinkanku tinggal di Tokyo yang serba mahal ini. Meski tak banyak, aku selalu memiliki uang di dompet untuk membeli makanan dan beberapa barang yang kuinginkan. Aku juga memiliki teman walaupun masih bisa dihitung dengan jari. Namun, mereka benar-benar teman yang baik. Mereka senantiasa menemaniku, tak peduli apakah aku menyebalkan atau sangat menyebalkan.

Nilaiku cukup baik di universitas. Paling tidak, belum ada matakuliah yang harus kuulang. Aku tak perlu membayar kembali untuk matakuliah yang sama di semester berikutnya.

Aku tinggal di pinggiran Tokyo. Kondisinya mirip dengan Miyagi, kampung halamanku. Meski memiliki nama dan wajah seperti ini, aku lahir dan besar di Jepang. Ayah dan ibuku adalah warga negara Jepang. Kami hanya kebetulan saja memiliki darah lain.

* * *

Ada yang kurang.

Aku tak tahu kenapa. Aku merasa hidupku yang berkecukupan ini masih terasa kosong. Aku menyibukkan diri setengah hari di kampus dan setengah hari di minimarket sebagai pekerja sambilan. Seharusnya, kesibukan itu membuat hari-hariku terasa padat, tak cukup luang untuk bisa merasakan kejenuhan. Namun, aku merasakan kejenuhan itu. Ada yang janggal dari keseharianku.

Aneh.

Lagi-lagi harus kukatakan, aku merasa ada yang aneh. Aku tak pernah memimpikan apa pun yang membuatku penasaran. Mimpiku tak jauh dari kehidupan nyataku, kehidupan yang kujalani. Aku tak pernah bermimpi menjadi pahlawan atau ninja. Lantas, kenapa aku merasakan diorientasi seperti ini?

* * *

"Allen! Kemari!"

Aku menghela napas lega dan segera membawa serta nampan yang kupegang menuju sebuah meja. Kondisi kantin saat ini benar-benar penuh sesak. Kupikir, aku tak akan kebagian tempat duduk di sini. syukurlah, tempatku telah lebih dahulu mengincar meja kosong. Aku duduk di salah satu kursi yang ditarik Tanaka. Aku mengerling pada dua orang lain, Hitomi dan Nakajima. Hitomi merundukkan kepala sedikit, tampak sibuk mengunyah _sandwich tuna_. Di sisi sang gadis, seorang pemuda berambut pendek dengan kacamata berbingkai putih bertengger di pangkal hidung tersenyum tipis. Hitomi dan Tanaka adalah teman baikku. Tanaka adalah pemuda botak yang selalu menyemangatiku ketika aku merasa hidupku terasa berat (bekerja sembari kuliah bukanlah hal mudah). Hitomi adalah gadis yang sangat suka makan. Bersamanya aku tak perlu takut kelaparan. Dia akan senang hati berbagi camilannya denganku. Nakajima adalah temanku. Kami sekelas, tapi tak cukup dekat. Dia pemuda yang sangat lembut dan selalu tersenyum ramah.

Aku ingat ketika suatu hari pernah meminjam buku catatannya. Kukatakan padanya bahwa aku lupa menyalin hal-hal penting untuk ujian dan pemuda berkacamata itu hanya tertawa kecil seraya menyerahkan bukunya padaku.

" _Aku harus belajar sebelum ujian, jadi pastikan untuk mengembalikan buku ini sebelum lusa, ya, Allen-kun."_

"Kita beruntung, lho, Nakajima sudah lebih dulu duduk di sini. Jika tidak, mungkin kita harus makan sambil berdiri," ucap Hitomi di sela kunyahannya.

"Atau harus membawa makanan kita keluar kantin," timpal Tanaka.

"Temanmu?" Aku bertanya pada Nakajima. Nakajima pun sama sepertiku. Dia memiliki teman, bahkan lebih banyak. Keramahan dan kebaikan sang pemuda membuatnya dikelilingi banyak orang. Dia benar-benar bisa menarik hati siapa pun.

"Mereka mengajakku untuk makan di luar, tapi aku masih ada urusan setelah ini, jadi kutolak ajakan mereka dan makan di kantin."

Aku ber-oh ria, tak tahu harus menyahuti dengan kalimat apa. Sesekali, aku mengerling pada makanan di atas meja. _Sandwich_ milik Hitomi, nasi _kare_ milik Tanaka, _ramen_ milikku, dan _risotto_ milik Nakajima.

"Tidak ada yang memakan _soba,_ ya."

Omongan yang entah bagaimana tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutku seketika menuai pandangan heran tiga orang temanku. Mereka silih pandang satu sama lain sebelum mengedikkan bahu masing-masing.

Ok, sepertinya aku benar-benar mulai gila. Aku seolah merasa hidangan _soba_ adalah hidangan yang selalu ada di atas meja.

* * *

Aku menutup pintu toilet dan berjalan di koridor menuju ruang kelasku selanjutnya. Kulihat Hitomi bergabung bersama beberapa teman perempuannya. Melirik ke jendela, kulihat Tanaka sudah berjalan ke lahan parkir. Mengarahkan lagi mata ke depan, Nakajima sedang dikerubungi beberapa gadis. Oh, _yeah_. Penggemar pemuda itu cukup banyak. Kulihat dia juga tampak berbincang dengan temannya. Melangkahkan kaki, aku dimanjakan dengan melodi yang merdu dari ruang musik. Klub musik sepertinya tengah mempersiapkan diri sebelum kompetisi bulan ini. Aku menyempatkan diri melongok ke dalam, melihat beberapa mahasiswa bernyanyi dengan mengelilingi seorang pianis. Kembali, jemariku entah bagaimana bergerak sendiri, menirukan gerakan jemari sang pianis. Aku terkekeh jengah. Mana mungkin aku bisa bermain piano. Seumur hidupku saja aku belum pernah memegang piano.

* * *

Dari hari ke hari, aku semakin merasa aneh dengan diriku sendiri. Apakah aku dirasuki? Aku menyentuh pipiku sendiri, merasa panik. Apa aku harus menyiram diriku dengan _holy water_ dan menebarkan garam di setiap penjuru apartemenku? Setelah kejadian _soba_ dan piano, aku mulai sering membayangkan ada _akuma_ yang menyerang masyarakat. Walau disebut _akuma_ , penampilan mereka lebih cenderung seperti robot. Namun, tetap saja, aku tak pernah memimpikan hal aneh.

Apakah ini efek terlalu banyak menonton film sebelum tidur, ya?

"Allen?" Aku menoleh ke belakang, merasa namaku dipanggil.

"Lisa?"

Lisa adalah seorang gadis dari luar negeri yang tengah menempuh pendidikan di Jepang. Ya, dia adalah _otaku_ , seperti kebanyakan pelajar luar yang datang ke negara ini.

"Kenapa? Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat sampai bersandar di kaca jendela …?"

Aku refleks menggelengkan kepala, meyakinkan Lisa bahwa aku baik-baik saja. kubiarkan gadis itu pamit untuk mengikuti matakuliah yang dipilihnya. Lisa memiliki rambut panjang sepunggung berwarna hitam. Entah bagaimana, di luar kehendakku, tanganku terulur dan menarik rambut Lisa. Sontak saja gadis itu berteriak.

"L-Lisa, maafkan aku!"

"Kau ini kenapa, Allen? Kenapa menarik rambutku secara tiba-tiba? Kau bisa menarik bahuku atau tanganku, tapi jangan rambutku!"

Aku membungkuk dalam-dalam, merasa ingin memarahi diriku sendiri.

… Rambut panjang siapa yang sesungguhnya ingin kutarik tadi?

* * *

Aku bertopang dagu dan menarik napas panjang. Sepertinya aku benar-benar membutuhkan _holy water_.

" _Holy wateeer_!" Aku berceletuk.

Spontan, sesuatu yang terasa amat dingin menempel di dahiku, membuatku berjengit merasakan sensasi dingin di kulit. Aku melirik dan mendapati Nakajima tengah tersenyum padaku.

"Aku tak mempunyai _holy water_ , tapi silakan minum minuman berenergi itu."

Aku menerima minuman kaleng pemberian sang pemuda yang seraya berjalan menuju bangku di belakangku. Kulihat pemuda itu tengah menegur sapa Akira, pemuda yang selalu memasang ekspresi seperti sedang marah. Alisnya selalu bertautan dan dahinya tak pernah absen berkerut.

"Akira-san, kau harus menghentikan kebiasaan mengerutkan dahi. Itu bisa membuatmu cepat keriputan, lho," canda Nakajima yang ditanggapi dengan decihan oleh Akira.

Akira bukan pemuda ramah. Bisa dibilang dia berkebalikan dari Nakajima. Akira sangat tertutup dan antisosial. Dia selalu terlihat duduk seorang diri di kelas, bahkan sebelum mahasiswa lain datang. Nilainya cukup bagus, tapi sikap buruknya membuat beberapa dosen tidak menyenangi sang pemuda.

Rasanya, Akira mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Namun, siapa?

Aku sengaja berjalan menuju bangku Akira dan duduk di sisinya sebelum dosen datang. Sang pemuda tampak menatapku dengan sirat tanya, mungkin heran kenapa aku berpindah duduk ke sampingnya. Namun, tak satu kata pun dilontarkan sang pemuda. Aku mencuri pandang Akira sesekali. Dia masih mengerutkan dahi, seolah tengah berpikir keras.

"Nakajima benar," ujarku. "Kau bisa keriputan jika terus mengerutkan dahi seperti itu."

"Ck, bukan urusanmu!"

Sepanjang jam kuliah berlangsung, aku justru memikirkan hal lain. Sebelumnya rambut hitam panjang, sekarang dahi yang berkerut. Apa aku mulai menunjukkan gejala memiliki _fetish_? Ataukah di kehidupan sebelumnya aku menyukai seseorang yang berambut hitam panjang dan sering mengerutkan dahi? Yang benar saja! Kenapa aku harus menyukai tipikal orang yang seperti itu! Belum lagi, orang yang berambut hitam panjang sangat banyak di Jepang.

"Hei, Akira. Kau pernah memanjangkan rambutmu?"

"Haaah?" Pemuda itu melihatku dengan tatapan terganggu. "Memangnya kaupikir aku perempuan?"

* * *

"Akira keren sekali, ya. Dia seperti pangeran es!" Beberapa perempuan di kelasku tengah bergosip dan entah kenapa mereka melibatkanku untuk ikut serta bergosip, menggosipkan pemuda-pemuda keren!

"Iya, dia benar-benar keren! Andai saja dia lebih sering tersenyum."

"Menurutku masih tetap lebih keren Nakajima. Dia terlihat pintar, lagipula dia juga ramah."

"Sayangnya, penggemar Nakajima sudah terlalu banyak."

"Tanaka juga lumayan keren!"

Aku melirik mereka satu per satu.

"Bagaimana denganku?" Tanyaku.

Beberapa perempuan tampak berpikir keras, sebagian terkikik.

"Kau lebih cocok dibilang 'manis', Allen-kun!"

"Kurasa, kau bahkan lebih manis dariku."

Aku merundukkan kepala. Ucapan mereka sama sekali tidak membuatku senang.

"Lavi juga keren."

"Ah, aku tahu orang itu! Iya, dia keren sekali! Apa dia sudah punya pacar?"

Lavi? Aku merasa dadaku bergemuruh mendengar nama tersebut. Aku merasa nama itu bisa membawaku untuk mengisi kekosongan yang kurasakan. Ini aneh. Kenapa nama sang pemuda membuatku merasa pintu yang semula tertutup mulai terbuka.

Pintu ingatanku.

* * *

"Allen, kumohon! Tanyakan untuk kami, ya!"

Aku mencoba menolak ketika beberapa gadis mendorongku ke kelas sebelah. Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mengenal Lavi. Hanya karena membeokan nama sang pemuda, mereka menyangka bahwa aku adalah temannya dan menyuruhku bertanya apakah pemuda itu sudah mempunyai pacar atau belum. Kenapa aku jadi direpotkan begini?

Aku bahkan tidak tahu Lavi itu yang mana!

"Ah, itu Lavi!"

Seorang perempuan menunjuk pemuda berambut merah yang tengah membaca buku sembari menyeruput sekotak jus. Dengan tidak berprikelaki-lakian, mereka mendorongku hingga masuk ke kelas sebelah.

"Tolong, ya, Allen-kun!"

"Lavi …?" Aku mencoba mengusik rasa sungkanku. Jika diingat-ingat, pemuda berambut merah itu adalah pemuda yang pernah berbincang dengan ….

"Ada perlu apa dengan Lavi?"

Aku berbalik. Akira berdiri di belakangku. Pemuda itu kenalan Lavi? Eeeh?

"T-tidak. Teman-temanku penasaran dan ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Lavi, jadi mereka menyuruhku untuk menjadi perantara."

"Merepotkan sekali," komentar Akira.

Aku juga berpikir demikian. Namun, apa boleh buat.

"Apa yang ingin kautanyakan?" Kali ini, sang pemuda merah angkat bicara. Dia menunjukkan cengiran padaku.

Aku mengutarakan pertanyaan, membuat Lavi tertawa dan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan sebuah nama. Lenalee. Di mana aku pernah mendengar nama itu? Terasa begitu familiar. Aku membungkukkan kepala, berterima kasih pada Lavi. Aku bisa menebak ekspresi teman-temanku saat kusampaikan berita bahwa Lavi sudah memiliki pacar. Ketika sudah berada di ambang pintu, Lavi beranjak dari kursinya dan mengejarku.

"Allen!"

"Ada apa, Lavi?"

Aku melihat Lavi tampak canggung. Dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kautahu siapa aku?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Kenapa Lavi bertanya seperti itu? Apakah dia sedang mengukur tingkat ketenarannya di kalangan mahasiswa?

"Iya, aku tahu. Kau adalah Lavi, mahasiswa dari kelas sebelah. Aku baru mengetahui siapa kau hari ini dari teman-temanku, sih."

"A-ah, begitu, ya." Tangan Lavi terkulai. Ekspresinya menunjukkan sedikit kekecewaan.

Aku sempat mendengar sang pemuda bergumam, "Rupanya belum, ya."

Aku tak mengerti apa yang dia gumamkan sehingga memutuskan untuk pamit. Sebelum pergi, mataku berserobok dengan Akira. Pemuda itu menatapku tajam, seakan ada sesuatu yang dipendamnya.

* * *

"Allen-kun, kita satu tim!" Nakajima melihatku antusias. Pemuda tersebut bahkan menggenggam tanganku dan mengayunkannya berulang kali.

" _Kendo_?" Aku melihat namaku di selembar kertas.

Pekan olahraga dimulai. Setiap jurusan akan dibagi menjadi dua tim dan dipertandingkan sebelum akhirnya dipertandingkan dengan jurusan lain, tingkat atas, dan fakultas lain. Aku dan Nakajima menjadi tim B dari jurusan untuk menjadi perwakilan dalam pertandingan _kendo_. Akira dan Tanaka menjadi tim A. Peraturannya, setiap tim akan menunjuk pemain pertama. Jika pemain pertama dari salah satu tim tumbang, akan digantingkan pemain kedua. Begitu sampai kedua pemain dari salah satu tim tumbang.

Aku tidak mengerti … kenapa mereka memasukkanku dalam pertandingan _kendo_. Kenapa harus dengan Nakajima? Tanaka dan Akira terlihat luar biasa kuat.

* * *

"Allen, kudengar kau menjadi perwakilan tim B dalam pertandingan _kendo_. Apa benar? Akira ada di tim A, lho. Dia sangat kuat."

Lavi yang berjalan beriringan denganku bertanya padaku. Jalanku semakin lunglai diajak berbincang soal ini.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa diikutkan dalam pertandingan _kendo_. Aku bukan anggota klub _kendo_ seperti Akira dan bukan atlet basket seperti Tanaka."

Teringat sesuatu, aku memutuskan untuk melontarkan tanya.

"Lavi, apa kau dekat dengan Akira?"

Lavi tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaanku. Sang pemuda hendak menjawab jika saja pembicaraan kami tidak diinterupsi kedatangan Hitomi dan Tanaka.

* * *

"Kauyakin ingin menjadi pemain pertama, Allen-kun?" Nakajima tampak cemas. Bahkan pemuda flamboyan yang setiap hari kegiatannya hanya menyebarkan feromon mencemaskanku. Rasanya, aku bisa memprediksi nasibku.

"Ya, aku yakin." Aku lebih memilih menjadi pemain pertama dan kalah lalu menyerahkan nasib timku pada pemain kedua.

"Kalau begitu, mari berusaha untuk memenangkan pertandingan besok!" Nakajima tersenyum lebar. Melihat senyumannya, aku jadi tak tega. Pemuda ini mungkin mendambakan kemenangan dan karena berada satu tim denganku, dia tidak akan bisa meneruskan ke babak selanjutnya.

* * *

Gemuruh memenuhi gedung olahraga. Kulihat Tanaka dan Akira telah siap dengan kostum mereka. Aku pun demikian. Pendukung terbagi menjadi dua. Pendukung Akira dan pendukung Nakajima. Ketika sang pemuda berkacamata memasuki gedung olahraga, sorak-sorai terdengar lebih kencang. Mataku berkedut melihat Nakajima yang masih sempat-sempatnya melambaikan tangan ke pendukung. Nakajima lantas melambaikan tangan padaku dan menghampiriku. Kami menempelkan tinju kami. Kala itu, aku melihat tatapan tidak suka dari Akira.

* * *

"Ronde pertama! Dari tim A, Mitsuba Tanaka! Dari tim B, Allen Walker!"

Semula, kupikir, aku akan langsung menyerah dan membiarkan Nakajima bertanding dengan Tanaka. Namun, teringat senyuman Nakajima dan optimismenya, aku mengurungkan niatku. Aku akan berusaha memenangkan pertandingan ini!

"Aku tidak akan kalah, Allen!"

"Tanaka, ada gadis cantik yang sedang melihatmu!"

"Di mana?"

Aku menyeringai. Tipuanku sukses! Ketika konsentrasi Tanaka tidak lagi terarah padaku, aku memukulkan pedang kayuku ke bahu sang pemuda dan menjatuhkannya. Wasit pun mengangkat tangan, menyerukan namaku sebagai sang pemenang.

"Allennnn, kejamnya kau padaku!"

* * *

Pertandingan kedua adalah pertandinganku melawan pemain kedua tim A, yakni Akira. Wasit hendak memperkenalkan diri, tapi Akira tidak menanti wasit untuk menyerangku. Pedangnya mengarah ke kepalaku, membuatku sontak menghindar.

"Pertandingan sudah dimulai," ancam sang pemuda pada wasit yang hendak mengajukan protes.

Aku tak tahu, pertandingan ini terasa mengerikan. Benar kata Lavi, kemampuan berpedang Akira memang luar biasa. Wajar saja. dia adalah anggota klub _kendo_ , bukan? Selain itu tubuhnya lebih tinggi dariku! Namun, perasaan mengerikan ini lebih kepada aura yang dikeluarkan sang pemuda. Aku tak mengerti kenapa kebencian menguar kuat darinya.

"Aku membencimu, Allen Walker."

Pemuda itu terus berusaha menyerangku. Langkahku terlambat, sang pemuda memukulkan pedangnya ke kepalaku. Di luar dugaan, sang pemuda menendang kakiku, membuatku terjatuh dengan helm yang terlepas.

"Namamu terus dilontarkan Lavi dan yang lain. Padahal aku yang ada di sisi mereka, tapi aku merasa mereka menganggapku sebagai orang luar. Aku tak mengerti kenapa mereka menaruh perhatian pada anak sepertimu!"

"Aku … aku menyerah!" Aku berteriak ketika Akira terus memukulkan pedangnya ke kepalaku. Aku bisa merasakan kepalaku terasa sakit.

"Aku membencimu! Mereka adalah temanku, bukan temanmu!"

Beberapa orang mencoba menghentikan Akira. Namun, sang pemuda menepis mereka semua. Kaki sang pemuda tak hentinya menerjang tubuhku. Perlakuan Akira kepadaku baru terhenti saat teriakan terdengar. Pemuda yang merupakan satu timku, yang sedari tadi pergi entah ke mana, berlari menyongsong tubuhku. Dia tampak cemas.

"ALLEN!"

"Akira-kun?" Nakajima menatap Akira. "Jika ingin bertanding, bertandinglah secara adil."

Aku dibopong Nakajima ke kursi di sisi arena. Entah sejak kapan, Lavi duduk di sana. sang pemuda berambut merah menyuruh Nakajima mendudukkanku di sisinya.

"Titip Allen." Nakajima berpesan pada Lavi.

Sang pemuda menunjukkan ibu jarinya. "Tentu saja! Jika tidak … kau akan menghajarku, bukan?"

Menghajar? Apa Nakajima bisa menghajar orang lain? Dia orang yang terlalu baik untuk itu!

Nakajima menarik napas dan melepaskan kacamatanya, menyuruhku untuk memegang kacamata tersebut. Ketika Nakajima berbalik, aku merasakan sosok seseorang yang lain. Sosok seseorang dengan perawakan sama persis seperti Nakajima, hanya saja dengan rambut yang panjang terikat. Apakah mataku kembali menipuku? Aku bahkan refleks mengulurkan tangan ke depan, mencoba menjangkau sosok tinggi berambut panjang tersebut.

Sang pemuda ramah lantas meraih pedang kayu dari lantai dan menunjuk Akira dengan ujung pedang tersebut.

"Kali ini, lawanmu … adalah aku."

Aku merapatkan jemariku, berharap Akira tidak akan melukai Nakajima seperti sang pemuda melukaiku. Nakajima terlalu baik untuk dilukai. Meski begitu, aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa Akira membenciku. Apa benar yang dikatakannya? Apa benar Lavi dan yang lain (siapa mereka? Aku bahkan tak tahu) menaruh perhatian padaku?

"Perhatikan baik-baik, Allen. Nakajima juga tidak kalah keren."

"Lavi." Aku memanggil nama sang pemuda. "Akira itu siapa?"

"Ah, aku lupa memberitahumu. Aku, Lenalee, dan Nakajima adalah teman sejak kecil. Kami lalu berkenalan dengan Akira."

"Lantas, kenapa Akira bilang kau menaruh perhatian padaku?"

Lavi terdiam. Dia menyunggingkan senyuman yang membuatku ternganga. Senyuman yang terlihat getir. "Karena di antara kau, aku, Nakajima, dan Lenalee ada ikatan yang terlampau kuat. Karena itu, Allen, cepatlah mengingatnya. Kami saja sudah mengingatnya sejak kecil."

Wasit mengangkat tangan, menandakan pertandingan akan dimulai.

"Pertandingan ketiga dimulai! Dari tim A, Kobayashi Akira. Dari tim B, Nakajima Yuu!"

* * *

" **Bakanda, lagi-lagi makananmu hanya** _ **soba**_ **!** _ **Soba, soba, soba, soba**_ **! Dasar** _ **soba-man**_ **!"**

Aku melihat diriku mengejek seseorang. Nakajima? Wajahnya mirip dengan wajah Nakajima. Aku juga melihat pemuda dengan wajah mirip seperti Lavi. Mereka mengenakan jubah yang sama.

" **Kanda, kau bisa cepat tua jika terus mengerutkan dahi seperti itu!"**

Kali ini, aku mengomentari pemuda yang mirip seperti Nakajima. Pemuda ini memiliki rambut panjang berwarna hitam kebiruan. Dahinya terus berkerut. Apakah pemuda ini yang seharusnya kuingat? Apakah dia Nakajima? Namun, selintas tadi aku mendengar nama "Kanda".

" **Kanda?"**

Aku tersentak saat melihat diriku sendiri yang berlumuran darah tengah menatap tubuh pemuda bernama Kanda, pemuda yang mirip Nakajima, yang bahkan telah terbaring tanpa ada gerakan sama sekali.

" **Yuu! Bangun, Bodoh!"**

* * *

"Allen?"

Aku mengerjapkan mata. Arena telah sepi dan yang kulihat hanyalah Lavi.

"Lavi?"

"Pertandingan sudah usai. Aku ingin membangunkanmu, tapi Yuu bilang untuk membiarkanmu beristirahat. Aku tidak bisa bergerak karena kau tertidur di bahuku."

"M-maafkan aku!" Aku sontak membungkukkan tubuh.

"Na … Di mana Kanda?"

Lavi menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Pemuda merah itu tersenyum lebar. Matanya tampak berkaca.

"Yuu ada di ruang musik. Dia selalu menenangkan diri di sana. Kautahu? Yuu nyaris saja membuat Akira babak-belur. Yuu di kehidupan yang sekarang benar-benar berubah. Dia tidak lagi mengerutkan dahi. Selalu tersenyum pada siapa pun. Dia berhenti menyantap _soba_ setiap saat. Dia mengingat semua ucapanmu padanya di kehidupan lampau. Luar biasa, bukan?"

Lavi lantas meninju pundakku pelan.

"Cepat temui dia! Melihatmu akan membuat dia kembali menjadi Nakajima yang kaukenal … atau mungkin, kau akan bertemu dengan sosok Kanda Yuu."

* * *

Aku berlari terengah-engah, melewati koridor demi koridor. Dengan tak sabar, aku membuka pintu ruang musik, menemukan seorang pemuda berambut hitam tengah duduk di depan sebuah piano. Piano di ruang musik berwarna putih dan kini aku ingat siapa yang sesungguhnya lebih sering duduk di depan piano putih itu dahulu. Diriku sendiri.

Jemari Yuu menari di atas tuts hitam-putih, memainkan nada yang familiar. Lavi benar. Bahkan di kehidupan yang sekarang, Yuu mengingat dengan jelas apa yang kukatakan dan apa yang kulakukan. Lagu ini, " _Tsunaida Te Ni Kisu Wo_ ", merupakan laguku. Lagu yang kerapkali kumainkan di sisi Yuu selepas sang samurai menunaikan misi. Aku membuka mulut seraya melangkah ke dalam, menyanyikan lirik-lirik dari lagu yang pada akhirnya bisa kuingat.

Aku mendudukkan diri di sisi Yuu dan menyandarkan pelipisku ke tubuh sang pemuda.

"Akhirnya, kau mengingatnya juga, Moyashi." Aku mendengar kekehan dari Yuu.

"Maaf saja, Bakanda."

"Berbeda dengan dulu saat nama keluargaku ditentukan oleh organisasi, kini namaku benar-benar hasil pemberian orang tuaku. Mereka menamaiku dengan Yuu, tapi nama keluargaku tidak sama dengan dahulu."

"Kalau begitu …." Aku meraih pipi Yuu.

"Mulai saat ini, aku akan memanggilmu dengan 'Yuu'."

Pipi Yuu bersemu merah seketika, membuatku tak kuasa menahan tawa. Tangis meleleh tanpa bisa kuduga dan mengalir di pipiku begitu saja. Sore itu, aku merasa perasaanku membuncah, tak lagi menyisakan kekosongan atau kejanggalan apa pun.

"Yuu," panggilku.

"Ada apa?"

"Panjangkan rambutmu. Aku rindu menarik rambutmu."

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2017)


End file.
